fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akame
| birthdate = | age = | race =Hybrid | gender = Female | height = 5'9 | weight = 140 | hair color = White | affiliation =God Skull~(Loosely) Neo Arcadia | previous affiliation = 25px Nemean Lion Guild | guild mark location = back | occupation = Mage | base of operations =Nemean Lion Guild | teams = | status = Active | family = Razalpihon~Father Metallica~Mother | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic =Lightning God Slayer Magic | equipment = }} Akame (アカメ) is a Hybrid and member of the former Nemean Lion Guild, becoming a independent mage after the destruction of the guild. Over the year following its destruction, she gained the title, Lightning Empress (雷光后,Raikō Kaisaki). Appearance Personality History Rage of Lions Slayer of Gods Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura': Lightning God Slayer Lightning God Slayer (雷光の滅神魔法, Raikō no Metsujin Mahō):One of the many forms of of the ancient God Slayer Magic, that gives Akame the ability to utilize the element of lightning. She is able to shape her lightning in to multiple different creatures and objects. Making others believe she is using a form of Molding Magic. One of the most unique feature of this Magic is the lightning that she produces is able to have different properties; allowing her to change the effect that the lightning has, such as having a blunt or a piercing effect, allowing it to cause bludgeoning and penetrating damage. She is able to increase the voltage of the lightning he produces. Ranging from a mild shock, to a vaporizing strike. In addition to her basic manipulation of electrical energy, she is able to manipulate the electromagnetic fields. Through this manipulation, he is able to control various magnetic field, which in its basic application allows her to magnetize or demagnetize objects; giving him control of various aspects. Like all god slayers, Akame is able to consume the lighting of others in order to restore his strength. However, unlike other god slayer or slayer of the same element. She has shown the ability to eat actual lightning, doing so "super charges" her body and abilities of a limited time. As a result of this, she has given the title the Lightning Eater (電光食,Denkōshokuka). :Lightning God's Regeneration ' ''(雷光神の回生,Raikōjin no Kaisei): A supplementary spell ability Akame is able to actively or passively use. Using lightning to stimulate the cells with a damage area causing the cells to rapidly heal. While mostly used on his self, she can use this spell to heal others. :'''Lightning God's Blade (雷光神の剣,Raikōjin no Ken): :Lightning God's Thundering Spirit (雷光神の鳴神,Raikōjin no Narukami): :Lightning God's Maglev (雷光神の磁気浮上,Raikōjin no Jikifujō): :Lightning God's Strafe (雷光神の掃射,Raikōjin no Sōsha): Changing his entire body with lightning. Akame augments his natural speed, allowing him to quickly move about. :Lightning God's Bullet (雷光神の弾,Raikōjin no Tama): :Lightning God's Great Swaying Spear (雷光神の大揺ら槍,Raikōjin no Daiyura Yari): by flowing lightning though her right hand. Akame creates a massive sphere composed of pure unrefined lightning. Once fully created, she will throw the spear at a target causing it to travel at a near blinding speed. Upon coming in contact with something, the spear releases all its energy into whatever it hit. :Lightning God's Tether (雷光神の絆,Raikōjin no Kizuna): Channing lightning through her hand, Akame can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects and can be to hoist herself to destinations, or pull objects towards him. :Lightning God's Megawatt Scream (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): Akame takes a deep breathe, gathering lightning in her throat. After a couple of seconds charging up, she then gives out a loud shout, releasing the stored energy. This attack can be two different ways: It can be used to push back enemies to give the user some space or to deflect other attacks or weapons thrown at them. :Lightning God's Heavenly Trinity (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): Akame focus her lightning into her palm, shape shaping it into three tomoe's of lightning, connected in a triangular formation by smaller bolts of lightning. She will then throw the triangle, when the triangle makes contact with another object, it will erupt into a pillar of lightning one foot in diameter, stretching into the heavens. :Lightning God's Boomerang (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): With a flick of the hand, Akame is capable of manipulating/redirecting a preexisting lightning attack. The user pulls the lightning back towards the enemy (after having missed them) at the expense of making the attack weaker. :Lightning God's Raven Murder (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): Akame crosses her arms while gathering lightning and then swings arms outward, sending a wave of lightning through the air making the sound of Ravens squaking. :Lightning God's Sniper (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): By concentrating a large amount of lightning , Akame pinpoints it to the tip or tips of their fingers. They then chooses a target while charging, then releases it at its maximum capacity. This then releases the bolt in a Rail Gun like manner, this can penetrate steel with its force alone, however, she can also release a barrage of these Rails to either pin down or annihilate them completely. :Lightning God's Shockwave (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): is a spell that can create multiple different effects depending on how it is used. To start Akame gathers lightning and kinetic into either their hand(s) or feet. With a single punch/stomp on the ground, she send out a large electrified shockwave which can knock back an opponent. :Lightning God's (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): :Lightning God's Thunder Emperor (雷光神の雷帝,Raikōjin no Raitei) :Lightning God's Eight Thunder Deity (雷光神の八雷神, Raikōjin no Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami): :Lightning God's Deicide ' ''(雷光神の神特効殴打,Raikōjin no Kami Tokkō Ōda; Lit: Lightning God's God Slaying Strike): An extremely powerful and versatile technique that revolves around the creation of a violent electrical current that can be expelled from the palms or fingertips. Lightning God's Deicide's primary usage was once that of running current through a weapon to maximize cutting power and also damage the nerves of those impacted by said blade. Now, Deicide's usage is that of a ranged attack capable of ripping through solid rock and even destructively rending through insulative materials such as wood. It's power is further enhanced when used in combination with a technique of the Water Release. As with techniques of similar nature, Deicide can also be utilized as a nullificationatory measure; counteracting and nullifying lightning techniques of equal or lesser strengths. Of course, it's strength is directly proportional to the amount of energy placed behind it. :'Lightning God's Regicide ' (雷光神の王特効,Raikōjin no Ōsatsugai): :'''Lightning God's Sky of Falling Thunder (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): Akame concentrates Lightning around her body before releasing it into the air in the form of a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt travels high into sky before returning to the ground, away from her. The lightning bolt explodes, sending a fairly large amount of dust into the sky. The dust particle rub together, creating static. She then concentrates lightning in her palm before releasing it at the giant dust cloud, causing it to become electrified to a very great extent. With the technique complete, Akame can direct bolts of lightning down to strike the opponent, as well as defend him by surrounding her in a field of lightning. The lightning is hot enough to turn fire into plasma, and as well as cause water to separate into hydrogen and oxygen, before igniting the two into plasma as well. Although setting the conditions for this technique is guaranteed, the time it takes to prepare this technique is fairly long, making it a technique that most would only use in long battles and in wide areas :Lightning God Serpent (雷光神の,Raikōjin no Hebi): A powerful and deadly spell, this technique brings both onto the battlefield an awesomely large serpent like entity comprised of pure lightning. Measured at seventy-five meters long, with twenty meters comprising both its height and diameter, this colossal creature moves as fast as lightning and can climb onto all forms of surfaces. The trick is that it is comprised of pure lightning energy, so it doesn’t actually walk – it hovers ever so softly over anything it chooses to cross, temporarily changing the surface’s charge in order for it to be compatible with the beast. However, as large as it is, it’s rather dumb, and follows only the most basic of Akame's mental commands. :Lightning God's Thunder Bird (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): :Lightning God's Kinetic Bombardment (雷光神の動的砲撃,Raikōjin no Dōtekihōgeki): :Lightning God's Magnetic Waltz (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): :*'Lightning God's Magnetic Blitz' (雷光神の,Raikōjin no): Lightning Dynasty Lightning Dynasty (雷王朝,Raiōchō) also know as the Way of the Lightning Dynasty (雷王朝道,Raiōchōdō) refers to a specialized field of techniques that revolves around the manipulation of lighting in its various state. This style first came to be after consuming the remains of her father's power, prior to his death at the hands of the lightning demon. Wanting power to surpass not only her father, but the lightning demon, she set out to make this a reality. While most would go ofter Slayers of different elements to gain enhanced abilities, Akame set out to do the impossible and consume the power of slayer of her own element, across the slayer styles. Culminating in a total of three years of complete, Akame consumed the lightning of , , and phoenix slayers alike. She completed the style after consuming the essence of the very being that taught her the style. The consumption of the various style has infused her body with a demon factor, draconic particle and phoenix essence causing a great imbalance within her body. To achieve a stable balance of these properties, she underwent a black arts ritual. In order to utilize these technique, Akame embeds her will onto lightning itself making it an extension of her will and giving her the ability to see the flow of lightning. Then with by using extremely fine and precise control and using a method similar to molding magic and Dark Écriture, Akame will "program and mold" the energy into the desired technique. :Lightning Dynasty - Breakdown (雷王朝の決裂,Raiōchō no Ketsuretsu): :*'Lightning Dynasty - Genetic Breakdown' (雷王朝の細胞崩壊,Raiōchō no Saibōhōkai): :Lightning Dynasty -''' (雷王朝の,Raiōchō): :'''Lightning Dynasty - Familiar (雷王朝の使い魔,Raiōchō no Tsukaima): is an ability she developed upon fighting a lightning spirit. Lightning God's Familiar act smilier to that of and . With this ability, she is able to summon lightning entities that she has beating and consumed. These entities due to once being living creatures, possess minds of their owns; however will follow Akame's command without question. Like that of seith magic, the entities often reside within her body in a dormant state until they are called upon. Once called, they often appear from her body in the form of a lightning arc. Smilier to that of a celestial spirit, in the event they obtain a substantial amount of damage. They will simply return to Kaname. :*'Gōzenkarai' (轟然渦雷,Roaring Cyclonic Thunder-Storm): one of the first lightning beast Akame consumed. Being one of the bases guardians, Gōzenkarai was known as an Isshindōtai born from the union of a rouge and lightning Demon. It is known to have a humanoid appearance with a body that is the literal incarnation of lightning, it was two long horns on his forehead, a tail and wields a large lance. Aside of wielding lightning magic, it also possess some skill in using wind magic. :*'Raijū' (雷獣,Thunder Beast"): :Lightning Dynasty - Neural Impulse (雷王朝神経,Raiōchō - Shinkei) :*'Neural Break' (神経劈,Shinkei Heki): Is a potent and deadly spell developed by Akame in the effort to increase the strength and abilities of her lightning use. With the ability of Lightning Dynasty Neural Break, Akame is able to manipulate the electrical energy produced and given off the bodies of those she comes into contact with. This energy takes form of electrical signals produced travel around the body. Theses signals drive the body to complete actions and takes. While this energy is unnoticed by other, she is able to directly interact with it, with great skill. Though the manipulation of these signals Akame is able to directly influence the various actions the signals are responsible for, allowing her to manipulate a body in nearly any way she sees fit. While in it's base use, Akame is able to shut down parts of a targets body either temporarily or permanently. The latter, done through the destruction of the individuals synapses in the targeted area. More advanced uses of the spell, gives Akame the ability manipulate the memories and senses of others. The former requiring time and concentration to do. She has even shown the ability to control the bodies of other, in a puppet like fashion. :*'Neural Transfer' (神経転送,Shinkei Tensō): :*''' Neural - Puppet Master''' (神経,Shinkei): :*''' Neural''' (神経,Shinkei): :*''' Neural''' (神経,Shinkei): :*''' Neural''' (神経,Shinkei): :Lightning Dynasty - Magnetic Transition (雷王朝磁変化,Raiōchō - Ji Henkai ) :*'Lightning Dynasty - Magnetar' (雷王朝の大きな磁気玉,Raiōchō no Ōkina Jikitama, lit; Lightning Dynasty - Great Magnetic Sphere): :*'Lightning Dynasty - Magnetic Array' (雷王朝の,Raiōchō): :Lightning Dynasty - Kinetic Pulse (雷王朝の動的脈,Raiōchō - Dōtekimyaku): This magic uses lightning to create and manipulate various types of waves, pulsations and vibrations, among others. This magic is capable of directly affecting multiple enemies at once or dealing great damage to a single enemy. In addition to this, this magic is capable of being used passively or actively. :*'Sixth Sense' (): Is a supplementary spell ability Akame is able to actively or passively use, the latter being active in a different way. To actively use this, by hitting a surface Akame send a pulse rippling outward, upon hitting something, the ripple propagates. Once the waves hit one another, it returns to her allowing him to see an object. This is often used, at night or in a dark area. It can also used to detect underground locations, the more energy that is used, the further it propagates. In order of it to be used passively, Akame needs to be blind or blinded. When the conditions are met, her body begins releasing pulses on its own much like when used actively. This allows him to constantly view her location and move based on the image. Akame has stated that the passive use is far greater in terms of viewing the then the active. :*'Kinetic Syphon' (動的,Dōteki): A passive ability of this magic. It surrounds Akame in a "inertia field," which absorbs, stores, and redirects any kinetic energy coming in contact with it. The stored kinetic energy can then be manipulated for a number of varied purposes, the most famous being the ability to change the inertial properties of objects of objects. By coming in contact with an object Kaname can transfer kinetic energy to it which alters its state of motion, changing both speed and direction. :**'Kinetic Blaze' (動的火の手,Dōteki Hinote): Is the antithesis of the Kinetic Freeze spell. Unlike the kinetic freeze with absorbs energy. This spell introduces large amounts of energy into the touched object. Due to the overabundance of new energy the object is usually set ablaze or melts. Like the Kinetic freeze this spell has a completely different effect if used on an organic substance. Upon introducing energy into the object, its cells a forced infused with a large amount of energy. This cause the cells to overwork, resulting in a faster breakdown before exploding. This appears as a blistering on the opponents body before said area ruptures. If she is able to rapidly strike the opponent and introduce enough energy, the opponent can be set ablaze or have their bodies breakdown. :**'Kinetic Freeze' (動的ひょう,Dōteki Hyōketsu): Is a more consuming ability then the Kinetic Blaze. When in use, Akame rapidly absorbs energy for a location, done mostly via touch. This the location to freeze due to the energy with produces heat via movement is consumed. This spell has a completely effect when used on organic substances, as it does not cause at literal freezing effect. Instead it consumes energy from the cells until they are completely destroyed causing the cells to undergo necrosis. This spell can be used to literally rot an opponent's body away. :**'Kinetic Step' (動的歩,Dōtekiho): is a supplementary spell that allows Akame to quickly move about. After absorbing energy, Akame gathers it into her feet. At the instant of moving, Akame release a small burst of kinetic energy, which increases their speed when moving. If timed correctly, Akame can dodge and attack and counter in mere moments. :***'Hyper-kinetic Step' (超-動的歩,Chō-Dōtekiho): Is a faster and more deadly version of the Kinetic Step. Instead of gathering energy into her feet, Akame gather energy in their entire leg. She then rapidly release energy and gathers more. This rapid release and gathering, greatly increases her leg strength. Then at the instant of muscle twitch via moving, Akame is propelled forward like a missile destroying anything within its path. Due to the quick release of the energy, Akame is only able to travel in a liner motion. This makes it dangerous if the opponent is capable to moving and attacking, or she hits something that cannot be destroyed easily. In the latter case, the energy of the impact is instantly sent back into his body. However, in some cases he able to stop on a dime and instantly directions before moving again. :**'Hyper-kinetic Enhance' (超-動的高める,Chō-Dōteki Takameru): After absorbing energy, Akame forces the energy into her somatic and sensory networks. With the increase in energy, both systems are much more efficient. The somatic system works more quickly, and is able to react to stimuli better. The sensory systems can process data much finely, allowing him to focus on the data pertinent to their desired action. This is augmented by a increase in precognition, imagining precise possible outcomes. In a case, when planning to jump over a short brick wall, Akame can judge the angle and force of the jump necessary to vault the wall, as well as the probable energy required to land and roll safely. Akame can judge very specific outcomes from physical actions. A downside to this is due to this great increase in energy, is that her somatic and sensory networks are greatly damaged. Hence the longer she has it active, the greater chance their somatic and sensory networks will shutdown, thus killing her. :**'Kinetic Push' (動的プッシュ,Dōteki Pusshu): Is a spell what allows Akame to push an object at great speed. To do this she flows gathered kinetic energy into his hand and the intended object. Upon releasing the object, either by throwing or dropping it. The object accelerates the moment leaves her hand, the further the object travels the more speed it picks up; thus increasing the damage. An object like a small rock, can but used in the same manner as a bullet. Trivia *